Tail Concerto: Behind the Scenes and Afterwards into the future
by tabisa
Summary: Before and after the game. I don't own the rights to the characters or the game itself.
1. Chapter 1

_Tail Concerto: Behind the Scenes and Afterwards into the future_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own this because I'm not good at creating video games. I'm just a gamer that beat this many times and I no longer own a copy. Some characters might be OOC (Out Of Character), but this is my version of the story as a whole. My grammar and spelling may not be the best. Please like this story and give honest feedback. Hope you enjoy it!_

 _It all started with a friendship that would have lasted a lifetime, but certain circumstances were saying otherwise._

 _This is that story…_

" _My name's Alicia."_

" _I'm Waffle, nice to meet you!" They shook hands as they greeted each other; He had given her a sapphire crystal that just happened to be his mother's when he had seen her crying and didn't like seeing her upset._

 _As the days went on, they became almost inseparable with Waffle giving her flowers and playing at the creek some days in the summer until that awful war between their species. Alicia was taken from her old home to an orphanage because her parents had tragically died in the skirmish. She was beyond heartbroken...she vowed to never trust another Dog-person including Waffle who had left her alone but not by his choice._

 _Soon after getting into the orphanage, apparently her sister was taken in as well. "Stare!"_

" _Alicia, are you alright?" They were reunited and they embraced one another. Soon they met another girl by the name of Flare. Apparently her family had suffered the same fate as she was taken to the shelter for orphaned children and they all became sisters from that day onward._

 _An older cat man came into the room where the sisters were and said, "I'm your new father now, you may call me Fool."_

 _Flare's stomach had growled and said to her new father, "Fool, can we please eat soon? I'm hungry." Alicia had the same idea that perhaps they could all go to that new diner that opened up in Prairie that had served both cat and dog folk alike, but when they got there, the dog owner had turned them away because of a robbery from cat people. Fool was at a crossroads. He didn't want to have his children starve so he came up with a plan to tell the girls that they could still eat, just that they'd have to take his food since he wasn't going to give it to them despite being paying customers._

" _But Fool, I don't want to steal food because of a mistake other people made."_

" _I know, Alicia, but sometimes you have to do things for survival even if it means someone else suffers."_

" _But it shouldn't have to be that way! I don't see why we should get food from that diner if the owner's being mean to innocent kids!" As Fool and Alicia were arguing, Flare sneaked into the vent that was easy to get into the building and came out with what seemed like a buffet to everyone. Stare had an idea where Flare had gone and was waiting for her to come back out to talk to her._

 _Stare said to Flare, "Where did you get that food?"_

 _Flare had some bread in her mouth as she said, "I just got it from the building while everyone else was arguing. Now we won't be hungry anymore! Isn't that great?"_

 _Fool had seen potential in Flare's ability to sneak and wanted to capitalize on that so he said, "Way to go, Flare! That's how you do it! Now, let's escape while we have the chance to not get caught."_

" _I don't like this plan. We should take the stuff back and apologize."_

" _Well, it's too late. Now come on, Alicia, we've got to get moving! Stare, you agree, right?"_

 _Stare shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's whatever to me. I just want to read a book."_

" _Okay then, we can go to the public library and you can have your pick of any books you want. Is that good for you guys?"_

 _Flare said, "Hooray! We're going to the library, I love reading!" Fool smiled at this. As they went to the library, Alicia took out the pendant that Waffle gave to her when they met and just stared at it._

 _Fool had seen this and thought, 'What a magnificent jewel! I must have that for my plan of world domination, but not yet. I'll get it in due time...'_

 _Alicia thought, 'Waffle, I wonder if you're thinking of me too. I miss you so much and I really want to tell you how I feel.'_

 _Flare took Alicia to the side and whispered, "Hey, Alicia. Don't you think that Fool's kind of being weird around you?"_

" _How do you figure that?"_

" _He's been looking at your pendant for the past couple minutes, I would think something's up with him or maybe the jewel is more important than you realize."_

" _Wow, I never thought of that. You know, you seem a lot smarter than you let on."_

" _My parents taught me all they know. They were once detectives at some point but retired before I was born and homeschooled me before they were killed in the war, then I met you and Stare in the orphanage. I'm glad you guys are my sisters, even though we aren't related."_

" _That's okay, Flare. Stare and I will be there for you through thick and thin." Through all the conversation, Stare was more than content with reading her novels of adventure and romance, but she knew she cared for them and would always be by their sides. 'I'm glad those two get along fine. This book is getting really good.'_

 _Meanwhile, with Waffle, he was taken to live with his grandfather, Russell. "But grandpa, why do I have to not talk to Alicia anymore? We're good friends, I know this!"_

" _Well, I know that those Cat-people were the ones who started this war in the first place! Did you know that my son died in that war for you as well as your mother when she tried to save you from that bullet that the cat soldier shot at you? Do you? I mean, I take you in as my own son to protect you from those menaces to society and this is the thanks I get?"_

" _Grandpa, Alicia did nothing wrong! She was just a kid when that awful war happened and she had nowhere else to go!"_

" _I'm sorry, but if you can't understand my point of view then I guess I'll have to just send you to bed without dinner tonight."_

" _Okay, grandpa but can you please lay off on the wine? I think just a glass or two is fine for someone your age."_

" _Nonsense, you can never have too much wine with dinner! Ha-ha!" Waffle sighed as he went to bed even though he had prepared earlier with a few snacks near his bed and ate as quietly as he could while he thought more of his childhood friend and what she meant to him. 'I hope you're doing better, Alicia. I really care about you, my feelings will never change.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_15 years later…_

 _After coming back to headquarters, Waffle was talking to his partner Panta. "Man, the chief sure is hard on us regular police."_

" _I know what you mean, Waffle, but think about it! We are the justice bringers of this side of Prairie and we help others for the sake of safety and protection! Well, at least you do because you're taller than me."_

" _I know that, Panta. We've been working together for the past 5 years since I passed the police academy and got assigned to being your partner since you're my senior, even though you look younger than me. How is that possible?"_

" _It's from my father's side. I get that all the time, but I want to be cool, not cute to the ladies."_

" _What's wrong with being cute? I like having you as my partner even though sometimes you can be a little out of the picture if you know what I mean."_

" _Oh, I wish I was as tall as you." He made a few poses and stopped on a pistol shooting motion._

 _Waffle said sarcastically, "Right."_

" _Hey, look on the bright side, at least you're not as old as Chief." As Waffle was laughing, a voice boomed over._

" _What was that, Officer Waffle? I'd have thought you were better than my own son! Get out there and do your job like I taught you at the academy!"_

" _I'm sorry Chief. We were just joking, you know! You like jokes, right?"He laughed nervously. "Don't worry, I'll do my best! C'mon Panta, I'll need your help!"_

" _Right, Officer Waffle! You can count on me! Let's go!" They both saluted to the Chief before leaving headquarters and so, the mission to help the common folk had started._

 _Fool was going over the mission to the gang. "You girls know the plan, right?" Flare beamed and said, "Yeah, I sure do! We take the crystal from Resaca right, Fool?"_

" _That's right! We'll make this a country for Cat-people!" Stare paid no attention to the situation._

" _It doesn't matter to me. I just want my sisters to be happy." Alicia was getting fired up._

" _You got that right! We'll make those Dog-people pay for what they did to us!" 'But, is this really the right thing to do… Waffle, I hope you're safe.'_

 _Stare had noticed Alicia's expression and asked her, "Are you okay, Alicia?"_

" _I'm fine. Let's go, sisters!"_

 _Many battles were fought between Waffle and the gang, but eventually got them all together to decide their fate when Alicia went into the Iron Giant to get her pendant back. A few days later after rescuing Alicia from the beast, Waffle had gotten a medal for the protection of the people of Prairie. Everyone he knew had applauded at the ceremony, even Cyan. After that, he just relaxed with his Police Robo by his side. He had seen Alicia at the junkyard where the scraps were and they had talked about their younger days. They both had finally confessed their feelings to one another once they went back to the house where they could be alone and Waffle had given Alicia an engagement ring for his commitment. She was so happy that she had pounced on him and cried. He just held her while petting her head._

" _Crying doesn't make you weak, Alicia. I'll always be there for you."A few years later, after the wedding ceremony, Waffle and Alicia had gone out for a picnic with the food they made together. They were very content just being there for each other after years of catching up. He had introduced her to his grandfather prior and at first, he was livid because he only believed in same species romance, but now, he had seen how happy they were together and gave his blessing. He had also gotten two new granddaughters-in-law, Flare and Stare._

" _So you see, grandpa, times are changing. I love Alicia, and she loves me. Flare seems to very fond of you even though she plays pranks on everyone she cares about, like Cyan. It's quite funny, actually."_

" _I guess you're right. Cat-people aren't so bad after all. In fact, I actually like Flare as my granddaughter despite her mischievousness and even though Stare could be more active, I still love them anyway. I love you all and I can't change your mind about having Alicia as your wife. I had given you my blessing long ago when I had seen your behavior towards her. I was just testing you, ha-ha!"_

" _That's not very funny, grandpa! I had believed that you were against us marrying this whole time! Alicia was beyond upset that I couldn't do my job properly for a week!"_

" _That's what you get for a spunky wife! You guys are having quite an adventure, enjoy it while you're still young. I just wish my wife could've seen you two at the wedding."_

" _I'm sorry, grandpa, but who knows if you'll find someone new? What about your new assistant, Rita? She seems really nice."_

" _I don't know, Waffle. Why would she go for a guy like me when there are so many others better for her?"_

" _Think about it, grandpa. What have you got to lose by asking her out?"_

" _You're right! I'm going to ask her out this weekend. I'll see you later!" He waved his grandson goodbye as he went to see his assistant. Russell waved to the woman._

" _Hello!" She waved back._

" _Hello. I hope Waffle is doing well along with his wife. They look so cute together and I was wondering if you were busy this evening."_

" _Not particularly, I was going to ask you the same thing. Great minds do think alike!" They both laughed as they talked about their favorite topics, such as favorite wines, which were the same grape wines that they had with a lovely steak dinner with mixed vegetables._

" _That was delicious! I never knew you were such a gourmet, Russell. Is it ok if I call you that?"_

" _I don't see why not. Would you mind if I called you by your name also?"_

" _Not at all, in fact, I would like that very much." Russell looked at his watch and thanked the woman for her company that evening. The days turned into weeks as both colleagues spent more intimate time together. They both felt best when they were closest to each other and eventually married that spring. Their families and friends enjoyed the ceremony as much as they did and couldn't be happier for both of them. Alicia had danced with her husband Waffle even though he was clueless as to what to do with his feet, but he enjoyed that time anyway. Flare had gone to the buffet and feasted until she could eat no more. Everyone was amazed at how much food she had eaten; her stomach practically bulged from her fancy dress. Stare had tried to mingle with other people, but no one really got her conversations like her sisters did. Hours passed and soon everyone went home. It seemed like the future was going to be okay for everyone._

 _The End_

 _Enter credits with everyone dancing to the song Masayume Chasing by BOA._

koboreta namida wa (Don't cry)  
kin demo gin demo nakute  
arifureta namida (Fall from my eyes)  
megami mo kidzukanai

MASAYUME CHASING, CHASING  
koero motto jibun shijou saikou no  
ima wo CHASING, CHASING  
sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
kakenukero Hero  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
moyase mune no hi wo

Hey mou mecha kucha HA-DO de hontou no jibun ga dare da ka  
Wake up shite Make up enen mainichi kurikaeshite Fade out (ah...)  
konna akumu kara (La...) No way, baby (no way, baby)  
nukedasu ni wa (Go gotta go now) me wo samasu shikanai

mabushii asahi abite me wo korasu saki ni  
ano hi ni mita mirai ga te wo hirogeteru Oh

MASAYUME CHASING, CHASING  
koero motto jibun shijou saikou no  
toki wo CHASING, CHASING  
sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
kakenukero Hero  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
moyase mune no hi wo


End file.
